nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Granero
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Granero page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 05:07, July 20, 2011 Un saludo Hola primo! solo queria saludarte y, quisieras ver un sitio que tengo. Es Brunant, un pais como este pero mas antiguo. HORTON11 15:29, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Bueno, lo voy a mirar. Granero 03:15, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Lovian Civil War Whats the reasoning behind you joining UNLOR's side? because looking at your citizen, he would be better on the rioters side. Kunarian 22:29, October 22, 2011 (UTC) There is too much damages of the rioters, and Torres is old and a conservative who likes stabilty. But maybe one of my son's Carlos Torres can join. It would be interesting. Granero 22:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I understand your decision but the LLA haven't done any real damage and tried to get a ceasefire so that stability could come back for a short time. But yes the son would be interesting. Kunarian 22:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well I come from a country where there was lot's of violence for many years, Guatemala, so personally I am against the wars too. And my son can join your LLA. Granero 22:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay but I must continue to argue that the LLA rose up due to UNLOR's brutal aggression against the rioters. Ok, he will join with LLA supporters. Kunarian 22:47, October 22, 2011 (UTC) There was no brutal aggression against the rioters. You should stay on the UNLOR side. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Shelling rioters positions without concern for civilians was brutal in the eyes of the LLA. Kunarian 22:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) It seemed not so brutally for me. And also the rioter's were also doing attcks on civilians also. Granero 22:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) True, but not the LLA. Kunarian 23:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) No, it is some other groups that are vicious in their fighting. Granero 23:05, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, true, and as long as the fighting continues however only 150 soldiers and 20 tanks are able to combat forces in the north where the more brutal fighters advance. Kunarian 23:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, LLA is brutal. They have made advances into Noble City, killing or capturing any person who tries to stop their advance. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Nope, thats just a smear campaign, we have attacked only military and killed only military and the military refused our ceasefire. Plus we captured a majority of the earlier troops, instead of killing them. Kunarian 23:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) And you didn't kill anyone in the shooting down of all those helicopters that were over Noble City? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) We are being shot at on the street by them and could have potentially shelled by artillery, we did the thing that both saved our lives and stopped the chance of either from shooting civilians who came out of buildings. If UNLOR did not want them falling on civilians it should not have put them over Noble City and made them attack our flak armed troops. Kunarian 23:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) All of your troops causing any damage were in Noble City. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) We went for the UNLOR command post which was in Noble City. Again we took the fight to the enemy they chose the battlefield. Kunarian 00:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) You chose the battlefield. We're not going to have a ceasefire with large portions of the city under control of your army. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) We hardly advised you on where the control center was to be, plus I should be thanking you, if they were devided my forces could have been picked off individually by your army however now they can make a good stand. 00:30, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what you mean by that. Why would you thank me? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Its about the strategic positioning of the UNLOR hq, don't worry. Kunarian 00:50, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Policia Would you like to become Police chief, cousin? HORTON11 15:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I would be very happy about it. Granero 23:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Charleston Hello! I hear you want to join the Southern Cross Alliance, we'd really like for you to come to Charleston where we can head our operations, (which is far from the battlefront and can be protected from air strikes.) We have this as our headquarters, and we've been smuggling people out of Noble City and Train Village into Charleston to safety, if you like you can make residence in Charleston. But if you don't, your still weclomed into the Southern Cross Alliance! Richard Creed 00:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure I can come to Charleston. Granero 00:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) User talk:Jeffwang16 --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 00:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Come and pick out at spot on Charleston's map.Richard Creed 01:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Special Forces Uh, Granero, there is no military-like organization that needs to be created. The Coastal Police shouldn't be listed as some defense organization... they are just coastal police. Lovia has no army. Therefore, the Special Forces make no sense--the normal Federal Police cover them. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) But because of the civil war crisis the regular police could not control the situations. So this is an emergency group for when terrible things happen. They will be reserved. Granero 22:47, October 30, 2011 (UTC) But isn't that what UNLOR is for? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:54, October 30, 2011 (UTC) That is for very extreme cases. If we had a Lovian version then we would not need the United nations to do this. And what if some one veto the proposal. Then we would have a very big problem .Granero Maybe but we only have 20,000 people so we don't have enough money to pay for all those (illegal) guns and stuff. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) We can reduce the weapon's, or we can get cheaper one's or just use those caputred from the rebel soldier's. Granero 23:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Or maybe UNLOR armed them? Also, only use the 's for possessive, just use s or es for plural, with no apostrophe. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:15, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I would be happy to accept you into Positive Lovia! I'll add you to the list, in case you are unsure how to work the coding in the template. Cheers,--LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 19:10, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for including me. Granero 02:56, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Monopoly Dude you saw the coverage my newspapers gave. We cannot just admin them, we have to be realistic and do it by Lovia. Just vote for the parties that deal with monopolies and legislation to cut their power down will arrive. Kunarian 00:47, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Well the Lovia times said that everyhing is good and the National post said that it wasn't and that even I back financially Positive Lovia 9I am sure it is all a part of role playing and my character could possibly even do that). Granero 00:52, December 16, 2011 (UTC) The Lovian Financial Times will give better coverage of the monopoly when I finish it. The Lovian Times is specifically unbiased, giving both sides, it allows it to be unoffencive and gives people who don't know the situation a chance to make up their own mind. Plus remember they used apparently unless you actually decide to back it then he can't say you do. Kunarian 01:00, December 16, 2011 (UTC) This is a good idea. I will start to draft some anti-monopoly legislation over the weekend. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:19, December 16, 2011 (UTC) LDF sorry for effectively shouting you down but you have to do this by the system. 23:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Can you please understand that the Special forces does not exist anymore, so please do not put it on the federal Police's page. Granero 23:52, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Can you catch me up on what's been happening since my last edits. Listen, I'll try and help you out, but a name change won't help you in your situation. Being defiant and getting taken to court is one option (literally, it'll take a while before a court case can be held, so thats valuable time), you can integrate them into the Coastal Police temporarily, and plenty of other things. You don't have to let Kunarian belittle you. I'll see how I can help, just trust me on this. -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 01:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I have a simpler answer. I'll change it back to the title "Special Forces of Lovia", but I'll make it where the organization was recently dissolved, after the war. When I officially propose a Lovian Defense Force (large-scale military), I'll see what I can do in terms of bringing your task force back. I also think you should note that many of the pictures you've used are a bit out of the realm of anything a civilian-run Lovian task force could conjure-up. Reforms are being made. -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 01:04, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, OK. We should then make a more better plan for congress. Granero 01:21, December 21, 2011 (UTC) About the military? Don't worry, once the new congress rolls in, we'll be the first to pop the question. We'll get some negatives, but Kumerian doesn't have any better chances than we do. In fact, he has less because I doubt anyone else feels the same way about "starting fresh". If he succeeds though, we're out of business. -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 02:08, December 21, 2011 (UTC) You Decide 2012 You Decide 2012! Hello, , it's time to vote! If you already did, great, but here's some tips for everyone. Tips * Don't vote for "abstentioners". PM Villanova has stated this in his outgoing campaign speech, and voting for them just makes everything worse. So don't do that. :P * Take your time and decide carefully. Voting closes at January 21, so why fret? * I ENCOURAGE YOU TO BE A BUDDHIST - No sectarian crap, swy. ;( Respond here for anything about YD2012. -- 16:48, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't really like classic cars that much. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:16, January 3, 2012 (UTC) By the way, Granero, you haven't reached three votes in the elections yet. That means you can't be elected. I would recommend self-voting yourself so that you can get the required three votes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:54, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Again--you have a spare "support" vote (the one worth one point) that you should give yourself. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:41, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I understand why you don't self vote. But then again, I'm the only person who has voted for you, so maybe I could get it? I'll continue to try and convince out Coalition people to get a vote in for you. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:34, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Also, are you still interested in joining the LDP? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:39, January 7, 2012 (UTC) If things get sorted out with the coalition then I'd be happy to throw a vote to Granero. 00:43, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay. If you could give him the minor, that would be great (he needs it more than me). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I won't be changing votes until the coalition crisis is solved, hopefully positively. 00:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I am currently in school, and am unable to access the chat. Please wait a few hours, and I'll message you when I am able to. Sorry, — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:33, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm on the chat. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:03, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I am only there on the nights. Granero 00:08, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I've changed the LDP to leftism. Can you switch to it now? And could I get your major vote? Horton has not voted for you at all, but you are giving him your major. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:08, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Elections have ended. Make sure to fill out your National Congressperson Order. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I was just extremly occupied with my schoolwork and other things. What did I missed? Granero 01:06, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Not much, though elections have ended. You got only 3 seats, but that doesn't matter. Make sure to read User:TimeMaster/Ministries, the bottom part of User talk:TimeMaster/Ministries, and put in your congresspeople at the National Congressperson Order. Ideally you would make up two people for the LDP and then write them in under James Torres. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:58, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Budget Hello! All MOTCs are requested to take part in discussions for a national budget and the tax system of the nation to be passed for this fiscal year. Talks can be found at Talk:Department_of_Finance/Budget. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I decided to join again the Brunant wiki to work on Barzuna project. But also I would like to work in here again. Granero 01:02, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Are you still active, Granero? It would be good to have you back. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:55, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hey man, I noticed that you've been away for a while now and it really would be nice if you could return! The elections are coming up soon and we would love to see you in congress! — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 19:03, November 22, 2012 (UTC) My dad might talk to his mom tonight, so I'll see if he might want to come. HORTON11: • 19:27, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Maybe i can rejoin the site again, and also yes I would like to be in the elections. --Granero (unsigned) Good! Also, the Liberal Democratic Party has reformed into the Social Liberal Party, a centrist party with a slight left leaning. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:35, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I can join the Social Liberal Party and also I like Labour Party. But now I'm with the Positive Lovia Party, but it's too right to me. ? Granero (talk)` Granero, you left Positive Lovia back in January and joined the LDP. Remember? Positive Lovia is a centre-rightist party, to be precise. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:53, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I have to decide which I can choose. On the James Torres page the party is Positive Lovia but I want to change.? Granero (talk) 01:02, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:05, November 23, 2012 (UTC)]] But your party becme very right and really I am not. Granero (talk) 01:12, November 23, 2012 (UTC) It was always a right-wing party, or at least centre. Also, at the National Congressperson Order, it says James Torres is SLP. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:29, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I would likt o be with? Social Liberal Party but also to do a alliance with Labour party. Granero (talk) 01:41, November 23, 2012 (UTC) What the hell have I done? — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:49, November 23, 2012 (UTC)